


Turning a Corner

by Hulihana



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Post- The Limey, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulihana/pseuds/Hulihana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle wants Beckett and he's not taking no for an answer. Fill for a Summer 2014 Kink Meme Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning a Corner

Rick Castle sat at his desk staring into the amber liquid sloshing around in his glass. He couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. He'd gone out with Jacinda earlier in the night fully intending to take her to the hotel he'd booked and make her scream his name for the remainder of the night. When the moment came though, he couldn't do it. They were both naked and he was all lined up, ready to penetrate her ready body, but he couldn't force images of Kate Beckett out of his mind.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't fuck another woman with Beckett in his mind's eye. Glaring at the whiskey, he realized that even before he'd known that he wasn't going to have sex while imagining Beckett. Not when he wanted so badly to have the real thing.

With this revelation in mind, he downed the rest of his drink, wincing as it burned down his throat. Out Grabbing his keys and wallet, he was out the door in less than a minute. He wanted Kate, and he was going to have her, one way or another. She'd teased him and led him on for years, and now he was going to collect.

It wasn't until he reached her door, the key she'd given him for emergency's gripped in his hand, that he had a moment of self-doubt. She'd gone out with that damn Brit earlier in the night to the consulate party. What if she wasn't alone now?

"To hell with it." He mumbled to himself under his breath before inserting the key into the lock and letting himself into her apartment.

He looked around the space that screamed Beckett, but couldn't find the woman herself. The entire apartment was dark and silent. The thought that she may have gone back to the other man's hotel room was quickly banished from his mind, although the writer couldn't miss the irony of that situation.

Not yet willing to give up, Castle moved towards her bedroom, stumbling slightly and bumping into the couch on his way. Maybe he'd had more to drink than he realized.

Nothing would deter him from reaching his destination though, and he smiled to himself in success when the ambient light shining in the window revealed to him the sight of Kate Beckett sprawled atop her blankets; alone in her bed, sleeping soundly.

He took in the sight of the woman that loves, loved he reminded himself, and immediately felt a stirring in his groin. She was dressed in a tightly fitted tank top and a pair of bikini style panties. She was laying on her stomach, face smashed into a pillow and he realized that he needed to see more.

His arousal grew the closer he moved to the detective and then something inside Castle snapped. Rage flooded every synapse in his brain and nothing could have stopped him from attaining his every desire in that moment. How could she have lied to him for so long? How could she have led him on for nearly a year when she knew how he felt? Why didn't she want him? No one says no to Richard Castle.

Castle stepped closer to the bed so that he was standing over the woman. His decision wasn't even consciously made. He was no longer thinking clearly when he reached out and grabbed Beckett's ankles, spreading her legs wider as he pulled her towards the end of the bed.

He gathered her hands up in his own and kneeled on the bed to press his weight onto her as she woke with a start. Coming up fighting no less than one would expect from Beckett. There was nothing she could do though, being crushed against the bed by his bulk with her arms held firmly behind her.

"Stop fighting me Beckett. Just stop fighting." He growled in her ear, unable to keep the note of pleading out of his voice.

"What the- Castle?!" She choked out in surprise, trying to turn her head to get a look at her partner, but the rest of her body going still nonetheless.

"What are you doing?" She asked now, more anger in her tone than fear now that she knew who it was attacking her.

"I'm taking what's mine Beckett." He stated matter-of-factly, once more distancing himself from the situation emotionally as he used his free hand to reach for the waistband of his pants and quickly unzipping them before letting both pants and boxers fall and kicking them off his feet.

"Castle what the hell?" she asked uncertainty lacing into her voice when he leaned back over her after having divested himself of hindering clothing and she could feel his length against her naked thigh.

He answer verbally, but instead took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his cock over her panty covered folds, stilling for a split second when he felt the wet heat of her through the thin material of her underwear. She was actually wet for him?

Beckett had no gone silent. He didn't know what thoughts were running through her mind, but he was grateful that she was no longer fighting him. He may hate what she had done to him but he still didn't want to actually hurt her.

With this thought in mind, he released his erection and moved his hand up her thigh. Pushing her panties aside with his fingers, he stroked through her folds, reveling in the silky feel of her skin under his fingers as he touched her so intimately.

Unable to restrain himself, he pushed a finger inside her, barely able to hold back a grin when he felt the way her body grasped around his intruding digit.

Pushing a second finger in, he began to move them in and out, not noticing the way her eyes slammed shut and her body tensed beneath him.

"Castle wait." She protested weakly.

"Why Kate?" he asked, not even realizing that it wasn't his surname that passed his lips as he continued thrusting his fingers in her body.

"Don't do this Rick. Not like this."

"It's too late Kate. I've wanted this for too long."

He had to act before she said something to change his mind. He wanted her and he was going to have her. Now.

His resolve cemented, Castle withdrew his fingers from her wet heat. "Lift up" he ordered, not even giving her time to comply or refuse before he wrapped an arm around her to lift her slightly so that he could maneuver her arms to below her body. He then moved his weight back on to her so that her arms were no trapped beneath her body, allowing him the use of both of his.

He couldn't wait any longer. Heated blood was pounding through his veins and a haze of anger and arousal coated his mind when he once more moved her panties to the side to allow him access.

He took his length in hand with the other and lined himself up with her entrance. Her gasp barely penetrated into his consciousness, but he couldn't devote any brainpower to figuring out what it meant as he ran the head of his cock up and down her slit.

Without warning he pushed forward, entering her with one sure thrust.

Beckett cried out and her back arched when he forced her muscles to stretch around his blunted tip and he let out a sigh of relief at finally feeling her heat pulsing around his shaft, gripping him tightly.

Castle gave her barely a second to adjust before pulling slowly out and thrusting home once more with a rough jerk of his hips, causing her body to jar forward with the collision.

"Oh God, you feel so good. You're so tight Beckett." He groaned as he repeated the move again, followed by a short, sharp thrust to drive home his point which brought another whimper from her lips.

"Castle!" she gasped but what exactly it was she was asking of him went unknown.

He began to drive his hips into her at a quick but steady pace, using his entire length to bring her pleasure. He wanted her to remember this night and remember the heights that he could bring her to if only she would have given him a chance; given them a chance.

He followed her body up onto the mattress as the force of his thrusts pushed her up the sheets until he was all but laying on top of her.

He gave one more particularly sharp thrust before pulling out of her and quickly turning her body, bringing them face-to-face for the first time.

Castle was shocked when he chanced a look into her eyes and saw that they were wide and darkened with arousal.

Neither spoke as he grabbed her legs and spread them wide once more, pushing her knees up towards her chest and letting her calves rest over his shoulders. He gathered her hands in his own again and held them over her head as he let her body support his weight.

He entered her again, just as viciously as he had the first time and began fucking her at a frantic pace.

He used his free hand to palm her right breast roughly, pinching and squeezing her nipple into a hardened peak.

They both knew he was nearing the finish line but he refused to let his orgasm wash over his body until he had brought her to the peak of ecstasy.

He was shocked to say the least when Beckett surged forward to meet him where he was hunched over her and pressed her lips to his in a sloppy, desperate kiss, her legs now bent so her knees were almost level with her head.

His eyes, widened in shock must have been an open window into his soul at that moment to her as much as hers were to him.

"I'm so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry." She breathed against his lips as they stared into each other's eyes.

He couldn't respond, the sensation of being inside her as his body surrounded and overwhelmed her was too much and in that moment the anger that had fueled his actions all night left him upon seeing the genuine regret projected by every inch of her body.

He went to pull away from her but Beckett wrenched her hands from his grasp and wrapped them around his torso, holding him to her and in her. He just then realized how little she had fought and, while he was undoubtedly bigger than her, she was still much stronger and better trained.

"Dammit Castle, you came here tonight and you're damn well going to finish what you started." She growled, rolling her hips up into where he had stuttered to a stop buried inside her body.

Who was he to deny her now, especially when his own baser instincts were urging him to do exactly as she asked and he pulled out of her body, only to forcefully thrust back in, pushing her into the mattress.

Her mouth gaped open in surprise at his actions but she didn't try to stop him as he once more set up the same brutal pace he had maintained before, the change in the angle of their hips allowing him to slide against her g-spot on every stroke.

Beckett moaned and writhed below him as they both raced towards climax and his hands returned to her breasts, holding her by them with a tight grip.

The fluttering of her inner muscles around him was the first sign that she was nearing completion, and a moment later she stiffened below him and then shattered.

He couldn't have resisted the pull of her body around him if he'd tried and continued to fuck her through her orgasm and his own as he spilled his come into her.

She pulled her legs off of his shoulders, still cradling his body with her hips, his length inside her as they both heaved for breath.

Several long moments later he rolled off of her but didn't release his hold as he gathered her to his chest and pulled the blankets over top of them.

Neither uttered a word as they fell into sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Castle floated to consciousness in a state of confusion. The material below him was to coarse to be his sheets, and the light pushing in through his eyelids was too bright to have filtered through his dark curtains.

It wasn't until he registered the shaking woman in his arms that he opened his eyes and took in the sight of Kate Beckett, sobbing against his chest, still deliciously naked.

"Oh God, Kate, I'm so sorry. I don't know what-"

"No, Castle, no." she interrupted him, "I've wanted this, wanted you for so long but I always thought that when I had you it would be for keeps. I never wanted to just be a one-night…" she broke off with a sigh, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Then let's not make it one night Kate. I want you, I've always wanted you, and I will for as long as you'll have me." At this she raised her eyes to his, barely daring to hope.

"One day at a time Kate, one at a time and right now, I have a beautiful, naked woman in my arms that I would really like to make love to." He continued, moving so that he hovered over her, his arousal coming to life against her leg.

"Then make love to me Castle." She answered before raising up to hungrily meet his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for; Pre-Caskett. Castle is angry with Beckett and takes advantage of her when she's either drunk or sleeping. When he wakes up the next morning she is crying.


End file.
